Chopsticks?
by Something-Wicked
Summary: A strange game called Chopsticks slowly strips the Gundam five and several others, with interesting results.


Chopsticks?  
  
Chapter one  
  
Jennipher ran into her best friend Karen's bedroom and slammed the door behind her, giggling. Karen looked up from the bed where she was comfortably sleeping and groaned at Jenn,   
"What is it?"   
Jennipher went into a fresh round of giggling and Karen propped herself up on her elbows.  
"You're not one to giggle hystericly over nothing, so what's going on?" She squinted blearily at the glowing red numbers of her clock. "At eleven o'clock at night, at that."  
Jennipher grinned at Karen and flicked her curly chestnut hair out of her glittering sea blue eyes.  
"Well..." She drawled, as her friend got up and searched for a bra, "Relena just called a late night game of chopsticks."   
Too groggy...  
Pulling her black satin panties on, Karen raised an eyebrow at Jenn.  
"Chopsticks?"   
Jenn grinned.  
"Yeah. You pull each other's clothing off with chopsticks and when you get into your skivvies you draw chopsticks to see who pairs off with who."  
Karen gave her enthustiastic friend a sardonic smile.   
"And why would I go?"   
What has she got on me?  
"Because I have your underoos and I'll show everyone that you've had them monogramed with Wufei's name."  
I do not! But she can get them...Oh damn gods...  
Just as Jenn had expected; Karen's eyes widened and her mouth dropped in indignation, revealing pearly white fangs and flat incizors. Her soft, full lips moved, but no words came.  
Jenn just smiled smugly at her.   
"I'll get your chopsticks."  
I'm going to kill her. Karen thought grimly. When this is over, I'm going to rip her lungs out, or poison her wine in the afternoon...  
Thinking those encouraging thoughts, Karen pulled on her clothes.  
  
Karen walked down the carpeted halls with the silence of a feather falling on silk. She wore the black tanktop, black cartigan, black button up cargo pants, and mauve framed glasses with the dignity of a royal. Her hair was pulled up into a strict braided bun at the nape of her neck.  
Gradually she was joined by an equally quiet group of teenagers, each dressed at another end of the spectrum of fashion. While Karen was modern gothic, Jennipher was Victorian gothic, wearing a low cut lavender velvet dress and her hair flowing.   
A blonde by the name of Quatre was impeccably clad in khakis, a red button up long sleave shirt with the sleaves rolled up to his elbows and his trade mark royal purple vest. The brunette boy with shaggy hair and striking dark blue eyes by the name of Heero was wearing loose black jeans and an olive green tanktop.  
An Asian boy by the name of Wufei was walking next to Karen in a pair of puffy white pants and a tight blue tanktop emblazoned with a golden Chinese dragon.  
Trowa, the tallest of the group, wore his usual green sweater and tight, faded blue jeans. The sisters Dani and Britt wore matching baggy jeans, Dani wearing a black long sleaved t-shirt under a black short sleaved t-shirt and her toffee coloured hair up in a braided ponytail, whereas Britt wore a blue spaghetti-strap top and a silk lace overcoat. Lia, the most blonde of the entire group, wore a long sleaved sweater that matched her sea-blue eyes and a pair of extra baggy blue jeans.  
The last two of the silent group were Duo and Jenn. Duo snuck down the halls in tight black jeans and and open black t-shirt.  
The only similarity in all of these people was that they all carried the exact same type of chopsticks. Cautiously, as they were in the halls after lights out, the group of adolecents broke out into a murmur or conversation.   
"So how'd they get you to come?" Karen asked Wufei in a low voice.  
"Duo threatened me with... Something."  
Karen nodded.  
"I know the feeling."  
When group got to the room, Karen walked up and knocked quietly three times. Relena's head poked out and she gestured for them to come in.   
Inside everyone let out a sigh of relief and started talking at their normal babble. They all knew the walls were padded so much that it would have taken a sound with enough power to shatter a window to get through. Luckily there were no windows.  
  
Relena got everyone to roll the hundered-sided die to see who would go first. Jennipher rolled a hundered and pumped her fist into the air in triumph.  
"I pick..." She paused dramatically and then pointed to Heero, "You." She sauntered across the circle of people the group made, clicking her chopsticks ominously.   
Yeah, like she'd've picked someone other then him... Karen felt like snickering in amusment.  
Heero met Jenn's glittering blue eyes with his emotionless prussian blue ones, but he gave himself away by swallowing hard.  
Jenn licked her teeth and spun her chopsticks in her fingers.   
She slid her wooden utensils under Heero's shirt and pulled it over his head. The girls of the small posse took in a group breath at the sight of Heero's raw muscled chest.  
Oh baby! Nice abs... Karen smiled at her thoughts..  
"Now I can see what you like about him Rei-rei!" Britt teased, making Relena blush and Quatre glared at Heero for a moment.  
Someone's jealous! Karen sang in her mind.  
"Ok Heero," Relena started when she got her breath back, "Now you have to pick someone, and it can't be whoever just did you."   
Karen giggled at Relena's bad wording.   
Someone did Heero...  
Heero turned his gaze to Karen, his eyes glinting misceviously.  
Uh-oh.  
"I've always wondered..." He trailed off and walked behind Karen.  
Karen's eyes widened when she felt Heero's chopsticks touch the back of her neck.  
"What are you doing?!" She demanded in a high voice and the group laughed.   
Karen blushed.   
"Just hold still."  
A few minutes later Karen felt her warm, slightly damp hair fall like a curtian from the constraints of her bun.  
"How did you do that?" Dani begged, astonished. Heero smiled.  
"They don't call me the perfect soldier for nothing. Plus I like Japanese food."  
  
"Lucky for me." Karen muttered. She looked around the room and her gaze fell on her favorite Chinese food, Wufei.  
No... He thought and shook his head frowning at her. Karen just grinned and nodded her head.   
"Well Wufei, it's time to see what's under that shirt." Wufei death glared Duo for making him come to this then turned his hot gaze to Karen.  
She's blushing? He thought, confused as Karen instructed him to lift his arms and proceded to wrap her chopsticks around the thick straps of his shirt and tug it off.   
She's very pretty when she blushes...And with her hair down...   
The thought didn't shock him as it should have. It was simply a truth he had denied acknowledgment.  
Her hair brushed against his face and teased his nose with a slight floral scent.  
Karen's smile seemed a little shocked when she got his shirt off.   
His muscled were as ripped as Heero's and he had a small Chinese symbol tattooed next to his bellybutton.  
"You have a tattoo!?" Jenn's voice was a pitch higher. Karen stared into Wufei's eyes and lost all movement in her limbs. Her eyes spoke of open-mouthed kisses and well spent nights.   
She trailed a finger over his chest and down to his bellybutton, leaving a path of fire and clicked her teeth in the air at him.  
Oh gods...She's bad! Her eyes are the deepest brown....  
Wufei's breath caught in his throat, and it felt to him that all the blood in his body seperated into two sections, each going to a different head.  
  
The group woohooed at Karen's little show and she sat back down, no longer blushing but with a sweet pain in the base of her pelvis.  
"It's a false tattoo." Wufei said quietly, blushing a deep red.   
Jenn sighed dramaticly in relief, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.  
"Whew, I almost concidered thinking about possibly wondering if you were being almost datable for a second there."  
With a roll of his eyes, Wufei gave Jenn a 'Yeah yeah' face and the game continued.   
Wufei turned and gave a quick wink to Quatre then skillfully removed Britt's silk overshirt.Quatre raised an eyebrow at him and glanced at Britt who was staring at him with an evil intent in her eyes.  
She meticulously undid every one of his crimson buttons and slid his vest and shirt off.  
The group of girls playfully cheered, making Quatre blush redder then his shirt.   
"Woo-hoo Quatre!"  
"Nice abs babe!"  
"Hot stuff!"  
shaking his head to clear the blush, Quatre gazed around the group to see who he wanted to undress next. As Quatre looked around, his blue eyes clouded.   
"Um, I think I'm going to pass."   
Relena shrugged and Karen lept to her feet.   
"Me next then."  
Dani jumped up and faced Karen nose-to-nose, er, nose-to-chin since Karen was shorter then her, and glared at her.   
"I havn't had a turn yet." She said, acid dripping from every word. Karen met her glare with a confident smile.  
"Rock paper sizzors?"  
"Indeed."   
Four out of five games later Dani stuck her tongue out at Karen one last time and sat down.  
Karen grinned and her mischevious brown eyes met with Trowa's alarmed green ones. They stared each other down for a single moment and Karen shook her head. Instead she turned to Duo and flashed her teeth.   
"Dani, this one's for you."  
Carefully, slowly, Karen slid Duo's shirt off.  
"Well that was a waste," Jenn muttered, "We've all seen Duo's chest before, he hardly ever wears a shirt for hell's sake!"  
Karen said nothing and sat back down, noting the jealous glares Wufei was sending Duo. When everyone's shirts were finally removed and no one was blushing anymore, Relena began talking.   
"Ok," Relena started, "Now we play I've never truth or dare."   
Britt raised her hand and in an endearing show of innocence asked,   
"What's that?"  
Dani snapped her fingers impatiently, sending daggers at Britt.  
"Well," Karen drawled, "It's when you play I've never and whoever's never done it had to do it or tell a truth."   
Britt nodded and Relena passed out the shot glasses, filling each one with vodka. 


End file.
